


Red Toes

by bookedequestrian



Series: BFF [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 09:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookedequestrian/pseuds/bookedequestrian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What is it, baby doll?” she asked. Stiles reached around and threw his arms about, bounced on the balls of his feet.<br/>“It starts with a D and ends with a K” Stiles said. Their attention diverted as threesome-guy chuckled. Stiles looked at him.<br/>“What?”<br/>“Sounds like your problem is dick” he replied. Stiles gaped at him. Lydia laughed along with threesome guy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Toes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SushiOwl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SushiOwl/gifts).



> Ok so this all was inspired because Suhiowl and I had a feels fest over Lydia and Stiles being fantastical besties. So this was the result. I apologize in advance v.v  
> Also fair warning not necessary proof-read and definitely not beta'd so...sorry

Stiles called Scott. His nerves had been on edge since this morning. He had seriously considered skipping school altogether, but since all his confidants would also have been in school, he figured the point in skipping a null. Scott’s phone didn’t ring just went straight to voicemail.

_‘Hey this is Sco-’_

“Damn it, Scott! Come on I have needs too!” Stiles shouted at his phone. He was a touch pissed his friend hadn’t answered his phone, but since Stiles had managed to basically get a free period due to his teacher not showing for the first half-hour he wasn’t all the surprised, Scott was probably still in class. He dialed Lydia. Hoping she had finished her study session early.

“What is it baby doll?” She asked. His phone had hardly even rung once. Stiles couldn’t talk, well it wasn’t that Stiles couldn’t talk, it was that Stiles couldn’t express his thoughts. Which was a horrible thing, Stiles could pretty much always put thoughts into words, into rather lengthly sentences, but he could still speak.

Stiles made a strangled noise. Lydia sighed.

“Do you need me to pick you up?” She asked. Stiles took a deep breath, stopping in his tracks, he let his fellow students cascade around him.

“No, I just need to talk” He said. Lydia hummed. Stiles looked around, since Lydia had given him a ride that morning his only way to her house would be public transport or to run. He chose to run.

~

Stiles pounded on the Martin’s front door. Lydia still lived with her mother only because _‘the apartments around campus suck’_ and _‘even though I love you Stiles, I am not bunking with you’_.  So while Stiles still lived with his father, Lydia had moved into her mother’s guest house and started paying rent.

“What are you-Stiles? You know where she is” Ms. Martin said stepping aside. Stiles thanked her and sprinted threw the house to the guest house. He burst in and ran to Lydia’s bedroom, the only reason he actually came to a stop was because Lydia sat at her makeup mirror fixing her lipstick and in her bed sat a well-muscled, tan-presumably naked-guy. The guy looked over to Lydia then at Stiles.

“Um, I guess I’m game for a threesome” He said then shrugged. Lydia turned around a slight smirk on her ruby lips, she arched a brow at Stiles who just became at chicken. His arms flailing, head bobbing even his face tweaking a bit. Lydia chuckled.

“No one else is” she said. The guy shrugged. He got up, Stiles ogled him for a second then turned to Lydia.

“What is it, baby doll?” she asked. Stiles reached around and threw his arms about, bounced on the balls of his feet.

“It starts with a D and ends with a K” Stiles said. Their attention diverted as threesome-guy chuckled. Stiles looked at him.

“What?”

“Sounds like your problem is dick” he replied. Stiles gaped at him. Lydia laughed along with threesome guy.

“Lydia” Stiles unsuccessfully tried not to whine.

“He’s got you” She said. He gestured from himself to threesome-guy.

“I don’t want _him_ to ‘get me’, I want to discuss my dark, brooding, clad in leather, smoldering-hot piece of ass problem with you!” Stiles said pointing at Lydia. She smiled and made a shooing gesture at her last conquest. He sighed and continued dressing, then went to leave. He threw a wink in their direction.  
“Maybe we can do it again sometime?” He hedged. Lydia smiled, her eyes wiping to the ceiling, like she was actually thinking about it, and then she pinched her lips and smirked.

“Don’t think so” She said. He sagged and hesitated before he completely exited Lydia’s room. Lydia waited for her front door to slam before she turned to Stiles. She still sat perched on her pillow top stool, in front of her makeup mirror. She nodded at him and that was all he needed.

He’s ranting and rambling. Not really making sense mainly talking about Derek.

“He just manhandles me. I mean Scott too, but it’s Scott! Scott avoids my _areas_ and just kind of like, pats at my face, but not Derek, Derek is all up in this!” Stiles gestures to his body, his hand lingering over his groin.

“He like, gropes my face, my neck, my hips, his hands apparently don’t get the idea of a t-shirt or jeans. ‘Cause the bastard has basically dry humped me. Then oh, then, he just growls at me and fucking shoves me out the door!” Stiles paced back and forth. Lydia was watching him pace, watching his reflection in her mirror. She touched up her makeup, lacquering on lipstick and brushing on some toner.

“This isn’t new” Lydia sighed. Stiles grabbed at his hair and tugged it up, making it wild. He made a noise deep in his throat.

“Yeah, but why?” Stiles asked He fidgeted and pulled at his hoodie strings, he pulled it up to his lips. Lydia swiveled around and stood up, taking a quick step forward. She smacked the side of his head. Stiles let out a huff of air and dropped the string then looked at her.

“Lydia, he kissed me. Like a this-might-lead-to-something kiss and I kissed him back and we were into it, then he just stopped and pulled back like I had burned him and he glared at me. Then he told me to get out.” Stiles said. He said it quick and low, like it was supposed to be a secret.

“Get out of where?” Lydia asked. Stiles looked a little embarrassed, he bounced on the balls of his feet, looked at Lydia, then at her ceiling then back at her.

“His loft, I went there this morning to, talk or…”

“Something” Lydia offered. Stiles nodded and leaned down, resting his head on her shoulder. They stood in the middle of her room, Stiles leaning on Lydia, her arms wrapped around him. One of her hands patting his head and the other rubbing his back, murmuring about what an ass Derek was.

They stood there rocking slightly. Till Lydia could feel Stiles stop bouncing, till he was actually sort of calm. She leaned back and smiled at him.

“Let’s go shopping!” She said. Stiles could only look at her horrified as she started dragging him out to her car.

~

“Just look at it” Stiles said gesturing to the two story bookstore behind him. “Books” he muttered. Lydia hooked her arm with his and walked into the store with him. She then walked over to the café, grabbing a magazine on the way. She order a drink then sat.

She soon watched over an ever going stack of books. Stiles flitting between her and the rest of the bookstore, dropping off a book and muttering something like “Just a few more minutes” when they had already spent close to an hour in the store.

~

“Just take a whiff, Lyd” Stiles said holding up the book. They stood at the front of the store. Stiles had settled for five books, four about varying mythologies and mystic theories and one comic book. The book Stiles held up to Lydia had been one from the used section and just had that _book_ smell.

“No” she said. She snapped the page of her magazine over. Stiles stuck out his lower lip, hunched his shoulder a bit and went to tuck the book back onto the stack in his arm. Lydia sighed and grabbed the book from Stiles. Without looking at him, she let it fall open in her hands and shoved her nose into the pages and took a deep inhale. She let her face linger there before handing the book back.

“Right?” Stiles asked. She smiled at him as they went up to the clerk at the front desk. Stiles went up with her, but waited for her to buy her magazine. She looked at him and tapped the counter.

“No, Lyd, I can buy things for myself” He said. She smiled at him and simply tapped on the counter again. He caved and placed his books up onto the counter. Lydia wiped out a credit card and paid for everything.

“We’re going to leave them here and pick them up later, under the name Stiles” Lydia said. The clerk who was probably only a little bit older than them with blonde hair and dark eyes, smiled at Lydia, eyeing Stiles.

“Can I get a number for that, you know just in case?” He asked. His smile was predatory, it would have been creepy if Stiles and Lydia didn’t deal with a hodge-podge of weird and wacky supernatural creatures on an almost daily basis-still. Lydia grinned at him, she reached over and grabbed the sticky notepad sitting by the keyboard. She scrawled: _Stiles (Lydia 916-567-6893)._

They walked out of the bookstore.

“Where to next?” Lydia asked. Stiles smiled at her, he slung his arm around her shoulders and she laced her arm around his waist. Stiles looked down at Lydia.

“You pick, I mean you did buy me books. Even if I didn’t want to go shopping, you totally got me on the hook with books. Did you see that leather bound one?” Stiles asked. Lydia nodded as they walked toward Macy’s letting him babble about his new books.

~

“These?” Stiles asked. He was barefoot with a pair of tight dark wash jeans and a fitted, purple shirt on. Lydia had confiscated his hoodie saying _‘yes it’s your color, but it does nothing for your physique baby doll’_.  He twisted to try and get a look at himself, but he could tell already Lydia didn’t like the jeans.

“What?” he asked. She shrugged and pinched her lips together. Stiles crossed his arms and started tapping his barefoot on the tile floor.

“It gives you a flat-ass, zero hip and the only good thing is it brings out the length of your legs, but makes them look scrawny-which they are not I know those things are toned” She listed. Stiles smiled at her and gestured to the shirt. She nodded.

“Shows off your muscle and looks good on you” She said. Stiles stood in the waiting area outside the men’s changing area. So far they had agreed to two pairs of jeans and now two shirts and a new hoodie-not like Stiles needed another hoodie, but who was keeping track.

“Okay, let’s get this stuff and then get you some stuff as well.” Stiles said. He walked back into his dressing room and changed back into his loose, white shirt with a snowboarding graphic, baggy jeans and sneakers. He managed to get his red hoodie back from Lydia as they made their way to the counter to buy Stiles’s clothes.

Lydia pulled out her credit card again as Stiles set his clothes on the counter.

“Lyd, no, come on how will I pay you back? With money?” Stiles asked. He chuckled because he didn’t really have the money for a shopping spree-unlike Lydia. “Neither one of us wants me doing any kind of sexual favors or your homework for that matter. You freaking genius. You absurdly smart, beautiful, I don’t deserve you, why are you buying me stuff, you gorgeous creature. I mean seriously, why?” Stiles asked. While the clerk was completely confused, Lydia simply smiled at her. She gestured for the clerk to ring the clothes up, then turned to Stiles.

“What would make you think you didn’t deserve me? And because Stiles, I want to do this, isn’t that enough?” Lydia asked. Stiles gaped at her, he glanced at the clerk who was ringing them up with a grin on her face.

“Lydia I-” Lydia held up her hand. She smiled sweetly at him, her lips a touch pinched together, her eyebrows arching up a bit.

“Stiles, honey, I love you too, and just because I want to do this for you doesn’t mean you won’t be paying me back, but just not in the way you’d think” Lydia said as she ran her card. Stiles looked over at the clerk whose expression had gone back to confused. Like she wasn’t sure if they were dating or just friends.

“Thank you” Lydia sang out as she took the bag of clothes handed to her and immediately handed it to Stiles. Stiles looked at the clerk and smiled at her, he nodded and muttered his own _‘thanks’_. Before jogging after Lydia.

~

“I like it!” Stiles snapped. Lydia raised one finely plucked eyebrow at him. Stiles sighed and rested his head in his hand.

“Sorry, it’s just Scott just texted saying they’re having a meeting and Derek’s pissed because I’m not there and he wants to know where I am. If he had wanted me there, the grump could have told me there was going to be a pack meeting today” Stiles said. He ping-ponged his phone between his hands. Lydia sat next to him, hair vibrant red against the white of the dress she had on.

“Well let me just say this” Stiles turned to her. He was wholly prepared for a speech about how he and Derek needed to deal with their feelings for each other. Which he knew they did, but he thought maybe they could play “Who’s the biggest chicken shit” just a little longer. Lydia smirked at him.

“He has your number and he knows where you’ll most likely be if you aren’t with Scott. If he’s going to be a childish, little chicken shit” she shot a glance at Stiles. “Then fuck him. Don’t let him use Scott against you. If he’s really worried, really worried and hasn’t just been fucking with you this entire time-which if he has, Erica, Allison and I will have some choice words with that leather-clad jackass-he’ll call you or text you or even pick you up.” Lydia said. Stiles gaped at her, shocked at the vulgar words falling from her lips. Lydia swore, but in choice situations and Stiles had never once heard her say ‘fuck’ before.

“What did I do to deserve you Lyd?” Stiles asked smiling at his friend. He hugged her. She chuckled as she stood up.

“I seem to recall a 10 year plan” She said flicking her hair over her shoulder as she sashayed into the dressing room.

“It got extended to 15!” Stiles called after her. He smiled to himself. His smile dropping a bit when his phone blasted out ‘ _Your Love is my Drug’_ he sometimes regretted going drinking with werewolves.

~

**Fr: Scotty**

_Dude, Derek is flipping his shit!_

**To: Scotty**

_So?_

**Fr: Scotty**

_I swear to God, Gods, the Devil, fae, all things supernatural, the dark side of the GODDAMN FUCKING MOON STILES!!1!_

Stiles chuckled at Scott’s text when his phone pinged with another.

**Fr: Scotty**

_Watevr happnd, just trust & believe tht Derek is and always shall be a dick. Just talk to him please?_

**To: Scotty**

_It’s a waiting game, my dear boy._

**Fr: Scotty**

_I hate you_

**To: Scotty**

_I love you too, darling._

Stiles walked out of Macy’s arm in arm with Lydia with three bags of clothes. His phone pinging and ringing violently. He ignored it, he’d long ago individualized everyone’s call/text alert on his phone. Derek’s was “Hungry Like The Wolf” by Duran Duran. Scott had almost pissed himself laughing when he’d heard it the first time.

“You going to get that?” Lydia asked as “SexyBack” by Justin Timberlake-Isaac’s tune-played loudly, bouncing out against the tile of the mall. Stiles pulled his phone out and glanced at his screen.

**Fr: Baby Wolf**

_Derek is…pouting_

**To: Baby Wolf**

_Pics or it didn’t happen_

Stiles had become good friends with Isaac since they had roomed together freshmen year and they were still really good friends. If Isaac could get a picture, he would definitely send it to Stiles. Lydia’s hand ghosted over his and clicked off his phone sliding it into her purse.

“You can text your pups later, right now you’re with me” Lydia smiled up at him. He chuckled and unlaced his arm to hook it around her shoulder. He felt a bit better knowing Derek was pouting.

They strode through the mall.

“Now what?” Stiles asked. There was a part of him that wanted to go to Derek, part of him that wanted to go to his friends but a much bigger part that just wanted to forget about all of that and hang with Lydia. Forget about being the ‘ _token human’_ and just _be_ human for a few minutes with his bestie.

The walked past a beauty parlor. Lydia stopped making Stiles trip a little, even though he was 21 he still hadn’t out grown his awkward phase.

“Here” She said. Stiles looked at the parlor. With five woman puttering around it, two getting their feet down, one man sweeping the tile floor. Stiles shook his head.

“No”

“Remember when I said you’d pay me back, just not in the way you’d expect?” She asked. Stiles floundered as Lydia dragged him into the parlor.

~

“Pick one” Lydia said. She sat in a chair, she had her hands splayed out as a dark haired woman scrubbed at them with her feet soaking in the tub. She had picked a pale pink for her finger nails and a lavender for her toes. Stiles reached out and grabbed the first bottle of nail polish his hand touched.

He sat down next to her. She chuckled when she saw the bottle, he glanced at it.

“Either I meant to do that or life just hates me” Stiles said. The nail polish was a vivacious red, by PAK. Its name was written in elegant script across the glass bottle.

_Little Red._

“This has got to be some kind of joke.” Stiles said. He went to get up, Lydia’s arm slapped over his forearm. She smiled at him.  
“Come on, Stiles you already have the red hood and you’re flirting with the big bad wolf, plus red is totally you’re color, I mean so is purple, but still” Lydia said as she let herself be pampered.   

Stiles settled his feet into the tub full of warm water and let the woman start scrubbing at them.

~

“No” Stiles protested weakly. He had watched Lydia get a facial and felt an impending doom when she had smiled at him as the cucumbers where laid over her eyes.

“It’ll feel great, get your pores cleansed” Lydia said. They stared at each other than Stiles looked at his toes and wriggled them, the red seeming almost too bright against his pale skin. He nodded and that was all it took.

Stiles sat back and let the woman, who had worked on his feet, put goop on his face. It smelt (and tasted) like the Superbowl dip his dad liked to make, same color even. He let the woman put vegetables over his eyes and relaxed. He felt twitchy he wanted to talk, tell Lydia she could go get some chips and they could have lunch right there, but he settled and felt himself dosing off.

~

Stiles couldn’t open his eyes. The cucumbers heavy on his lids so he reached up and yanked one off, biting into it with a vengeance that was wholly unneeded and greatly fulfilling. Till Lydia smacked his arm.

“We don’t eat our facial scrubs. Did you enjoy your nap, baby doll?” She asked as she stood up. Stiles went to put his feet in his sneakers, but instead there sat salmon colored foam paper flip-flops. Stiles looked at Lydia as she slipped her feet into her open toed heels and silently cursed himself for not wearing sandals.

He put the paper foam flip flops on and shuffled over to the counter. He managed to get his money out in time to pay for his facial and pedicure. He shot a triumphant smirk at Lydia. She shook her head as they headed out of the parlor and went back to the bookstore to collect their bag.

~

“Why don’t you just tell him?” Lydia asked as they walked there way over to the food court. Stiles never knew how cold mall floors were, the paper foam flip flops didn’t leave much to the imagination. Stiles looked at Lydia and laughed, shaking his head.

“What? That I’m hopelessly in love with him and all he sees me as is a fleshly sex doll? Cause I’m an unattractive, _human_ , nerd machine” Stiles managed to keep himself from snapping. Still his voice attracted a few people’s gazes. His eyes locked with Danny’s across the mall aisle who waved and kept walking. Stiles flushed, he wasn’t expecting the hard smack Lydia gave him to the back of his head. He jumped and dropped their bags, hands flying to his head, he cradled the back of his head and whimpered.

“That hurt” He said. Rubbing at the spot Lydia had smacked. Lydia inspected her nails then glared at him.

“Stiles do you honestly think Derek of all people would kiss you if he didn’t have feelings for you?” Stiles slowly shook his head.

“Now that that’s settled, if I hear another self-depreciating comment come out of your sweet mouth I’ll go dark side on your ass. Do we have an understanding?” She asked. Stiles smiled and nodded. His hand still on the back of his head, he leaned down and kissed her forehead. They hugged for a quick moment, then Lydia leaned back and looked at Stiles.

“Let’s get some sugar, sugar” Lydia chuckled. Stiles rolled his eyes. He bent and picked up their bags as Lydia headed over to Cinnabon. He waited for her as she came back with the biggest cinnamon bun he’d ever seen.  Lydia took a bite and licked her lips from the frosting. They found a table on the outer rim of the food court and sat down.

“Here” Stiles grabbed at it and nearly inhaled it. He was licking at his fingers when he realized Lydia had only had one bite. He looked at her.

“I-we have to get another one! I’ll get you another one, maybe some little mini ones. Or whatever you want” Stiles said. Lydia shook her head.

“Don’t be silly. I already broke my diet taking that first bite.” Stiles grumbled. He enjoyed the pampering, but he could pay for himself, he did appreciate it though. Lydia hoped down from the stool she had been sitting on and walked over to the café that sat in the middle of the food court.

Lydia came back with an ice tea and chocolate smoothie thing which she handed to Stiles. He laughed.

“Like I need more sugar” Stiles said. Lydia rolled her eyes as they sat and drank their drinks together. Stiles slurped at his smoothly thing when it ran low and Lydia gave him a warning look.

“Anything else? We could go to the movies, more shopping?” Stiles asked. Lydia shook her head.

“Victorias Secret” Lydia said. Stiles stared at her as he got up and tossed their empty cups, he picked up their bags and waited for Lydia to stand. Once they did, they linked arms and headed off to Victorias Secret.

~

 “That shampoo you’re using is killing your hair, you are getting this and you are liking it. End of conversation” Lydia said. She handed Stiles a dark pink bottle with _So Sexy_ on it. Stiles sighed, he looked it over before he put it in the basket-bag thing Lydia was carrying. It held, two bras, three pairs of panties and a bra and pantie set. She had lipstick and eyeshadow, along with other facial creams, her own _So Sexy_ shampoo, a pink bottle of perfume and a grey shirt in the basket-bag.

They walked up to the front. It smelt strongly of perfume, all kinds, mint, lavender, vanilla and reeked of chemical fakeness and then a somewhat familiar scent broke out over all of others. It was oaky and musky and sort of flowery and Stiles had zero clue how he was smelling it, but he trotted over to a girl spritzing something from a grey bottle onto her blushing boyfriend.

“Hey, what’s that called” The guy glared at Stiles, but the girl twirled around and handed him the sample bottle. She smiled up at him, it was friendly it wasn’t flirtatious.

“It’s _Very Sexy_ ” Stiles spritzed the air and took a sniff. He couldn’t place the scent, it seemed _so_ familiar and he liked it. He gave the sample bottle back to the girl and grabbed one for himself.

“Thank you” he called as he headed back to Lydia. He slipped his bottle of shampoo out of the basket-bag and waited in line with her.

~

“70 dollars! 70 bucks on shampoo and cologne!” Stiles said shaking the receipt at Lydia. She waved her hand at it and sighed.

“I offered to pay and you wanted the bottle of cologne that cost 50 dollars, I mean my perfume was cheaper.” She said. Stiles lifted the receipt then let it fall to his lap. He threw up his hands.

“I can’t have you treat me the whole day, I do have money, just maybe not to spend on pedicures and facials and 20 dollar shampoo and cologne I have no desire to wear, just to smell.” Stiles huffed out the last part. Lydia looked over at Stiles, thankful for the stop light.

“Really, what does it smell like?” Lydia gunned it as the light turned green. Stiles hitting hard into the back of his seat.

“Derek” He said as air whooshed out of his lungs.

“Shit-no like the woods and flowers. Ah, never mind I guess sort of knew it smelled like Derek from the get go. Jesus my subconscious today” Stiles said. Lydia snorted.

“So basically you paid 50 dollars to smell like Derek when all you had to do was tell the guy you liked him and you could smell like him all the time?” She made really stupid observations. Stiles didn’t like her stupid observations, because she was really right with her really stupid observations a 100% of the time.

“I’ll just hold onto my V _ery Sexy_ cologne for now, thanks.” Stiles said to the window. Lydia rolled her eyes at him.

“I’m not going to force you do anything, stew in your own feelings, all I’m saying is talk to him, tell him. Trust me it’ll be a lot easier for you now if you tell him, because I know you’ll regret not telling him.” Lydia said.

 “I hate when your right. But when are you not?” Stiles asked. Lydia chuckled as she pulled to a stop in front of the Stilinski house.

“I hope you had fun.” Lydia said. She leaned over and gave him a peck on the cheek. He hugged her back and got of the car with his bags. He managed to stub his toe on the sidewalk, he cursed and glared down at his red toes and pink foam paper flip flops.

“Bye!” He called and watched Lydia drive away. He realized as her car turned the corner he’d left his shoes were in her pack seat. He shrugged, he could get them tomorrow. He walked to his house and entered.

~

Stiles could tell his father was having a hard time not laughing. His eyes focusing for a moment on his toes. He bit back his laughter. The sheriff coughed then cleared his throat.

“Have fun with Lydia?” His father asked.

“Yup, got let out early. Mr. Fencer didn’t show, so Lyd and I went shopping” The sheriff hummed and continued to look over his case. Stiles set his bags on a chair and wriggled his toes.

“Get anything good?” He asked. Stiles smiled and dove into his bags to show his father what he had gotten. He showed his dad his books, the comic, the jeans and shirts and hoodie and the cologne, even the shampoo. His hand brushed against something soft. He glanced into his Victorias Secret bag and saw Lydia’s black, underwear set. He blushed and yanked his hand out.

“Uh, yah that’s all that I got. I think I’m going to go take a shower or a nap.” Stiles said. He grabbed up his bags before he headed to the stairs and to his room.

He was not expecting Derek Hale to be in his room.

~

Well he kind of was, he did have several pack texts warning him about the pissy, pouting puppy. And a few texts which had had him in a fit of laughter. So it was kind of unavoidable to have the guy in his room.

Whatever Derek was planning to say fell off his lips as he gave Stiles a once over and took in his appearance. The pink, foam paper flip flops, the rolled up jeans, the bags and the bright red toe nails.

“Where were you?” Derek asked. Stiles put his bags down by his desk and turned to face Derek. Whose face was tilted into the air as he took in a few deep breaths. His frustration about this morning was just sort of gone, he had checked his phone on the way home. Isaac had managed to not only take one picture he had managed three. All without the flash of the werewolf eyes.

They all featured the pissy, pouty puppy.

“You smell like guacamole and like flowers” He said and took a step closer. Stiles braced himself as Derek stuck his nose to Stiles’s throat, stubble rubbing against his neck. Stiles shivered. He took a breath and pushed at Derek, who immediately tensed and all but jumped back.

“Look, Derek I know you might not want to have this talk, but this” Gestured between them. “it means something right? I mean it probably doesn’t to you and I just want it to and if you tell me it doesn’t then cool, I’ll stop. I mean I’ll still help out and everything cause of Scott and Isaac and Erica and Boyd and of them, but I don’t have to any interaction with you at all. I’ll give up, just tell me what it means” Derek was on him. His lips cover Stiles’. The kiss was gentle and just a bit dirty and Derek nipped at Stiles’s lower lip and slipped his tongue out to lick over where he had nibbled.

“Don’t give up” Derek managed to whisper. Stiles nodded as they fell back into his bed. Stiles grunted then laughed.

“Lydia is good for smacking sense into people” Derek lifted himself off Stiles and stared into his honey-brown eyes.

“She hit you?” He asked. Stiles chuckled he could feel how tense Derek was.

“Yes, I think she bruised the back of my head.” Stiles joked. Then Derek nuzzled his face and kissed behind his ear-where Lydia had smacked him. Stiles laughed.

“Werewolf healing powers bringing a new sense to the phrase ‘kiss the pain away’ right?” Stiles asked. Derek grunted. He shifted and before Stiles could say anything else Derek rutted his hips against Stiles’. Stiles gasped.

“Whoa there Mr. Wolf” Stiles said. As he silently cursed Lydia for using Little Red Riding Hood lingo the entire day. Derek stared at him and smirked.

“Ok, little red.” He bent and kissed Stiles before standing up. He walked over to the window and leapt out it. Stiles waited to the count of-ok screw it he grabbed at his phone and speed dialed Lydia.

“Lydia, guess what Little Red and the Big Bad Wolf just did?” Stiles asked. Lydia sighed.

“Please tell me it was sex?” Lydia said. Stiles giggled.

“No, but we had a make out sessions sort of, ok we kissed and it we good with grinding and talking and feelings” Stiles said. He laughed and let his mouth ramble to Lydia. She patiently listened to him for over an hour. Before his dad was calling him to dinner.

“Bye Lyd!” Stiles said.

“Bay baby doll” Lydia replied. They hung up

~ **Two weeks later~**

“Aw, crap my polish is chipping” Stiles whined.

Scott paused there videogame. Isaac, Scott and Stiles were sprawled over Stiles’s couch. Of course they all knew about the polish. Stiles had strolled onto campus the day after getting it in a pair of shorts and flips flops with Lydia calling him ‘Little Red’.

“And you’re concerned because why?” Isaac asked. Stiles had been sort of parading around and sort of complaining about the polish.

“Well, Lyd said her polish chipped, thought that maybe we could get them done again. I’m thinking purple this time” Scott got up and turned off the console. Isaac got up as well.

“Ok, call Lydia, we’ll all go this time” Scot said.

“What why?” Stiles asked.

“Because we kind of like spending time with you, if you hadn’t noticed” Isaac said. Stiles finally stood and slipped on his flip flops.

“Okay, but we shouldn’t pay to get this done. We should just do each other’s toes” Stiles said as he looked down at his feet and wriggled them. Scott huffed a laugh and Isaac smiled.

“Ok, you call Lydia and I’ll call Erica, Scott you call Allison we’re are making this a party” Isaac announced. They headed to the door phone in hand.

~

“What are you doing in my apartment?” Derek growled. Erica lifted her eyes to Derek then quickly rolled them.

“Painting can’t you see that?” She asked. Derek gabbed at her. She was seated in from of Stiles, who was on the couch, coating his nails with a dark purple polish. Derek scrunched up his nose.

“How can you stand the smell?” He asked.

“Windows!” Scott yelled from his spot on the floor.

“Why my apartment?” Derek asked again.

“Maybe we wanted to see you” Stiles said. He took his feet back from Erica and smiled at her then Derek. Derek sighed then moved to collapse on the couch between Stiles and Boyd. Boyd’s feet rested on the coffee table, his toes a dark green color. Derek looked at him.

“How?” He asked. As in ‘how did they manage to convince you to paint your toes?’ Boyd just shrugged. Derek looked over to Isaac who sat on the kitchen table, at his shimmery, rainbow sparkle nails. He then saw Scott’s nails painted deep gold color. Lydia’s feet where in Allison’s lap as she painted them a pastel pink. Erica’s toes were a blood red.

“Pick a color Der” Stiles said. Derek snorted and rolled his eyes.

“No” he said through clenched teeth. Stiles rolled his eyes and popped up, careful of his toes. He snagged an electric blue bottle of polish and turned on Derek. Stiles grinned wickedly.

“It glows in the dark Mr. Grumpy Pants, I think you’ll like it” Stiles said. Stiles knelt before Derek in a way so his toes wouldn’t get smeared.

“No” Derek ground out. Stiles ignored him as he hefted one of Derek’s boots off. Stiles had started taking Derek’s sock off as well when the man growled and lurched forward he grabbed the obviously, offending polish and held it in his hand.

“I said no” he roared as he hurled the bottle at the brick wall of his apartment. It shattered and left a large blue stain on the brick. The room became tense and quiet, Stiles frozen still at Derek’s feet.

“It was just nail polish” Stiles said softly before he stood. He looked at Derek his face a mix of hurt, confusion and annoyance. He turned on his heels and walked out, the door slamming behind him.  The room grew thick with tension.

Erica cleared her throat and stood with Boyd.

“That was uncalled for Derek” She said. She grabbed Stiles shoes as she left. Derek looked to Boyd who simply frowned and shook his head, his eyes narrowing a bit. Lydia and Allison stood along with Scott and Isaac. Lydia cut Derek a murderous glare before she walked out, Allison shaking her head as she followed.

“Derek there is a point when your dickheadedness goes a little too far” Isaac said as he duckwalked toward the door. Scott rolled his eyes at Isaac before glaring at Derek.

“Apologize to Stiles by tomorrow or you’ll be in for some serious consequences” Scott said it mildly as he held the door open for Isaac. Scott was completely relaxed and calm, but his tone told set a slight chill down Derek’s spine.

When the door was once again slammed and silence descended on the room Derek looked over at the quickly drying nail polish. He hadn’t reacted that badly, had he?

~

Derek couldn’t sleep, his nose kept catching the smell of the nail polish, the faint light it gave off seemed like a beacon. Finally with a burdened sigh Derek got up and dressed, he grabbed his keys and headed out. He had something to do.

~

Stiles jumped awake when he heard something knock on his window. He glanced over and saw Derek crouched by his window holding something.

Stiles stumbled up and over to the window and opened it. He managed what he hoped was a glare at Derek.

“What do you Derek, it’s” Stiles glanced at his clock. “one in the morning” he continued. Derek looked nervous as he said nothing and made his way into Stiles’s room. He held out what he had been holding, it was glowing slightly and had a blue tint to it. Stiles couldn’t help but laugh.

“You did not go and get nail polish at one in the morning?” He asked taking the polish from Derek. He shook his head and grumbled.

“No…I went out at eleven” Derek mumbled. Stiles laughed. He chanced a quick peck to Derek’s cheek.

“Erica got this from a little tourist shop a town over. It’s the exact same one Derek I remember because we were laughing at the name ‘Electric Eel’ by F.U.” Stiles laughed as he looked at the bottle. There confrontation from earlier forgotten.  

“Since you came here with this wondrous peace offering, you must let me paint your toenails” Stiles said pushing Derek toward his bed.  Derek sat on the edge and took off his boots and socks. Stiles seemed to bubble as he painted Derek’s nails, it was a poor job, but when Stiels was done he smiled up at Derek.

“Beautiful” Derek hummed and bent to kiss the boy at his feet. Stiles managed to twist the lid of the polish back into place before stand and pushing Derek fully onto his bed. Stiles straddled Derek and smirked as he bent to kiss him. His hands slipped under the hem of Derek’s shirt and Stiles hands roamed Derek’s body.

Stiles tipped his head down and nuzzled Derek’s neck. Derek made a noise half way between a growl and a moan, before he shifted his hips and Stiles by his. Mad leaned up and went to flip Stiles onto his back. Stiles gave him a smart tap on the cheek.

“Nah-uh mister, I’m not letting you ruin my beautiful paintjob” Stiles said as he yanked off his shirt. He urged Derek to do the like with his own shirt and jacket. Stiles giggled as he wriggled his ass over Derek’s erection. Stiles leaned down and pressed his lips to Derek’s ear.

“Let’s fuck” he breathed. Derek moaned and it took every ounce of will power he had not to flip Stiles over and fuck him. Derek’s hands found their way to Stiles’ hips, then started slipping his pajama bottoms off.

Derek tilted his head and kissed Stiles again before he laid back and encouraged the action to begin.

~

Stiles woke with his face smushed into a broad chest. He smiled to himself as he caught sight of electric blue nails peeking out from under the covers.  Stiles curled into Derek’s chest and sighed before he drifted back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Also there should be a crossdressing fic that goes with this. Hopefully I got the awkward out of my brain and actually write the pornz.


End file.
